


How gods fall to their knees

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, POV Outsider, Rimming, Romance, Russian Mafia, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: It has started as a bet with the other girls in their clan, Viktor Nikiforov is the bratva's deadliest man. Everyone knows Viktor, the lethal ice king, an artist at his job, a living legend by the testimony of the most important figures of their dark world.He's otherworldly beautiful, all sharp lines and delicate features, yet perfectly masculine and seeping raw virility calling to your inner primitive cave woman. And no person in their clan knows the relationship status of their boss, which ignites every woman and even some men's curiosity and hopes.That's how she ends up at Viktor's bedroom. She hides there in waiting for him as a surprise, a way to make an impression.However, the surprise is turned on her, when she witnesses the unbecoming Viktor Nikiforov, and how the most powerful man in their world, the ice king is reduced to a thing of submission and wanton, a slave under the utter control his innocent, shy, too soft for the mafia assistant, Katsuki Yuuri, who turns out to be a whole different person.(in short, badass Viktor getting dommed and ruined by trickster Yuuri, and someone watches)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 144





	How gods fall to their knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this piece 
> 
> I'm crazy about the idea of powerful deadly Viktor becoming a pliant sub to Yuuri...
> 
> So I made an original character with the silliest name just to see things from her perspective, she really has no role other than getting shocked so no worries...
> 
> There's a warning for mild violence and mention of blood, and guns... Mafia stuff And very brief mention of homophobia, like a single word 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

* * *

They don't call her  _ Aqua  _ for nothing, she's the personification of water in all its forms, she runs and slips like water, flowing like a flood into her job, slipping through the smallest cracks, taking the shape of the vessel holding her, she turns solid and cold as ice during the job, and then evaporates when she finishes the job, she manages to enter any place, hide anywhere, and no locks could keep her out or in, if she wants to leave she leaves. That's how she effortlessly ends up in her boss' personal wing, inside his very bedroom. 

Honestly it wasn't that hard to get into it, no tight security around it, for who would even dare to invade Viktor Nikiforov's personal space inside his own mansion? A foolish one of course, oh but she's no fool, she's just ambitious, bold, unstoppable, and determined to win. 

She isn't vain, she is perfectly self aware, Aqua was scouted by the previous Pakhan himself, her family has always been deeply involved in the business, and Papa Yakov could spot her talents from her early adolescence, she was taken in and trained, and now she's one of the most crucial members of the clan, if someone is worthy of their mysterious boss, it's definitely her. 

It has started as a bet with the other girls in their clan, Viktor Nikiforov is the bratva's deadliest man, their current boss who's taken the charge after his adoptive father's retirement for the past few months, and it's well deserved. Everyone knows Viktor, the lethal ice prince who flawlessly gets the job done with no mess behind, unless he intends to leave some mess, in which case it becomes in the name of art. He's an artist at his job, a living legend by the testimony of the most important figures of their dark world. 

Viktor Nikiforov is a genius and an artist, he gets his job done with finesse and doesn't know impossible. An impeccable handler of arms and a master of various methods for kills, yet his preferred method is his bare hands. He's not too serious all the time but he doesn't take any bullshit, he's keen on humor and doesn't mind hearing a silly joke, he protects his clan like family but he's never close, he's unbearably flirtatious and he gets you flustered with one glance of these bottomless ocean eyes, he loves dogs and his poodle is the most precious being to him. 

He's otherworldly good looking, simply beautiful, all sharp lines and delicate features, blue and silver radiating with light, yet perfectly masculine and seeping raw virility calling to your inner primitive cave woman. And no person in their clan knows the relationship status of their boss, which ignites every woman and even some men's curiosity and hopes. 

Their boss is an enigmatic lone star in the night sky, brilliant and unapproachable, and never in all the years they've worked together has he been seen with a partner, not even with an accessible one night stand like everyone in their clan, despite the literal hundreds at his feet. There have been some speculations and assumptions but none is rooted to the truth. Viktor is a divinity and gods take no partners in their rule. 

However, it's been an ongoing bet of who can win his affection for at least one hour, many have fantasized about being in the spacious bed of their boss, some even have foolishly fallen in love with the insuperable human, but Aqua isn't one of these naive girls and boys who play every failed scenario to seduce him, she just likes a good challenge and she thinks she has the potential with the incredible man. 

She can't even deny she has an enormous crush on Viktor, everyone does, she's just a human after all. And she's not particularly delusional, but she senses that she's a favorite to the boss, in terms of work of course, there have been these few incidents when they almost bonded, the times when she literally saved his life during their dangerous jobs and that one time she vividly remembers he told her " _ of all the people I owe my life to, I owe you a big part _ ."

There has been these subtle glances, these nuanced compliments and private smiles, this unnamed tension between the two of them during their shared operations. Of course Viktor can be intensely flirtatious with anyone, it's a part of his persona, but Aqua feels like she holds a special place in his eyes, and tonight feels like the right to go on with her plan.

Earlier this day, they were together on a rare occasion where Viktor directly participated in a job ever since he's become the Pakhan, the two of them accompanied with another crucial partner, probably the most important active member- no not a member, this person is considered an honorary member among them, yet he's a reliable freelancer that Viktor trusts so much that he doesn't do any job without him at his tails. No one knows anything about him, nothing about his identity, not even her despite collaborating several times with him, masked and dressed in black from head to toe, silent and hissing, smooth and lethal like a snake, it's the infamous Eros. 

The three of them went on the mission of finishing a traitor who had sold them out and had cost them a huge loss, and Viktor takes betrayal personally. Her task was to end every security guard without any noise and let Viktor and Eros in. Of course they could manage themselves but why the hassle? She was there to make things easier and faster; sneak in, lurk, kill, just like that.  _ My favourite lurker _ , as Viktor calls her. 

Then they divided to gather the man and his two sons and put them in one room, the pure fear in their eyes almost made her feel bad, almost. But she knows they brought it on themselves, betraying them and thinking they can outsmart the boss under his nose, she never understood how fools always repeat the mistakes despite the rich history, it just never works out, the Pakhan always figures out, always, and the punishment is always ruthless. 

And ruthless they were, Eros and his methods to extract information, Viktor and his ultimate execution when he slowly slayed Ilya's sons right in front of him, the man screamed until he lost his voice seeing the jewels of his heart brutally murdered before his own eyes, and Aqua could feel her hair stand at the intensity of her boss, when Viktor is on his murderous mood, even his own people are frightened like chickens. 

They finally ended the man's torture after forever and casually left afterwards, not bothering to clean up in a clear message for whoever might even consider repeating the offence in the future, Eros went his way, she and Viktor headed back to his mansion in preparation of the party that night.

The party which is probably over by now was held by Viktor at the honor of their youngest member's coming of age, Yuri Plisetsky, another favorite of Viktor who's considered as close as a protégé to him. It's been a dull business and a headache dealing with the grumpy teen, but that's how Viktor honors family.

And that's how she ends up at Viktor's bedroom. At the bustle of ending the night and greeting the leaving guests, Aqua took it as an opportunity to sneak to Viktor's space and lurk for him until he comes back. She's not planning for a silly game of seduction and invitation, she just wants to cause a stir. To tease Viktor's boundaries and present herself as courageous and capable. To surprise him as he's fond of surprises. 

Could she lose her head as a price for the stunt? Possibly. But then again there's a prospect of making a stronger impression, Viktor appreciates effort and enthusiasm, and who knows? Maybe Viktor gives in to the desires of flesh and goes into a physical endeavour with her, didn't he praise her earlier tonight and called her  _ absolutely delectable  _ as he blatantly eyed her form in her scandalous red leather dress? After all, Aqua knows she's beautiful and sexy that she catches all the eyes when she walks into a room, so at least she could appeal to his undisclosed tastes. 

Maybe they can develop something deeper, something akin to a romance, what would be his stance on this? Viktor appears to lead a very lonely life, no friends, no partners, not even the family that took him in after watching his parents literally murdered in front of him as a child. And maybe he's seemingly devoid from any humanity, but maybe also he's longing for some company… for a lover. 

That's too dumb amd juvenile to think, anyway, is she feeling sympathy or affection towards her boss? Stupid. She will never get here.

Aqua knows better than to snoop around her boss' room no matter how curious she is, touching a thing there is surely irredeemable, so she resorts to waiting and scanning the room and its details with her eyes. Vast yet intimate, scented with his personal smell, tidy and minimalist with many plants he personally tends to, it's not hidden information he loves plants. Her eyes frequently land on the big four posters bed and she catches her mind drifting to dirty thoughts she difficulty dismisses. 

But how not to think about a man so fine like Viktor, in all his naked glory, sexy and irresistible, his immense power and his burning passion. She could imagine his strong muscular body pinning her down, overpowering her as he wrings his pleasure from her restrained body, dominating her with his unmatched authority, and her mouth goes dry. 

She shakes off her inappropriate visions as she overhears steps approaching and takes it as a que to disappear, lurking in his room until the right moment to unveil herself,  _ his favorite lurker.  _

Knowing how petite and minimal space occupying she is, she chooses to open a wall closet that turns to be a weaponry closet for a collection of his many collections, and it's the perfect hiding place. She could stay there until he opened it himself to place the usual pieces he carries all the time, giving him a nice quirky surprise. And if he doesn't open it she could at least watch his bed routine and wait until he's settled in his bed then come out like a closet monster and give him a weirder surprise. She knows, however, that his reaction will be barely surprised but maybe slightly impressed, amused even. Or at least she hopes so. 

Aqua carefully tucks herself in the narrow space and closes the door, watching for his coming through the horizontal slits that offer a good picture of the whole room. A moment later she watches him stride into his bedroom, clearly done and tired despite his flawless appearance. He looks unbelievably sexy in his tight fitted tux and his bow tie undone around his neck, his hair slightly in disarray from his fingers brushing it. There's a red tint to his skin she barely notices. He looks painfully amazing even after a long day. 

Viktor shrugs off jacket, undoes the gun holster and removes his darlings from under his arms to neatly place them on the table. She notices how red his face is getting as he takes off his vest, there's a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he generally looks different than his usually polished self and contained mannerism, he looks loose, undone, yet distressed, desperate…

Her intact sight detects the small changes in his face, how his gaze becomes half lidded and his lips quiver before taking the lower one between his teeth. He looks, and she can only make a wild guess, aroused. With each passing moment she becomes surer of her judgement, she's never seen him like this, all flushed and panting while he unbuttons his shirt. Then in an abrupt movement, he reaches to his behind, and her eyes widen as it becomes clearer where he's touching himself, but the real shocker is the high sound coming out of his mouth. 

Fuck… it's a moan! 

Not just a passing grunt or a low growl she's heard men do in the haze if their pleasure. It's an actual high pitched moan, unrestrained and sensual. Viktor Nikiforov moans like a bitch, what the hell? 

He doesn't linger for longer and walks into what she assumes his bathroom and its attached walk in closet, with her left processing the whole thing. 

Apparently her boss is turned on and he gets excited by touching his… ass? She feels confused, it's arousing in itself but still confusing, contradicting with her beliefs and assumptions about the deadly man, but it's a revelation, small but with an impact.

For some reason her confidence recedes, maybe seeing something so unexpected makes her rethink the whole idea, should she just leave? The mood is entirely shifted and she feels like she's witnessing something she shouldn't be seeing, too personal and private.

What a stupid idea! What's she even doing here in the first place? What's she trying to prove?

Something interrupts her berating thoughts, someone actually turning the knob and opening the door to the room. Who can enter this easily without even knocking? 

The answer comes shortly after when none other than Katsuki Yuuri enters, so confidently and familiarly, like it's something he's used to.

Katsuki Yuuri is Viktor's personal assistant and his administrative right hand, the too soft man that follows him like his shadow, at least during their safe hours, and keeps track of all their business and its logistics. The man is a walking computer with an infinite space for storage, worth mentioning that he's a tech genius as well, in addition to being Viktor's closest confidant. 

Anyone can easily belittle Katsuki from the first moment, Yuuri visually has no business being a part of the bratva, looking awfully misplaced among them, the Japanese nerd is looking every bit of nerd, small and inconspicuous, shy and unassuming, quiet and brooding, and definitely incapable of giving a punch to save his life. 

Yuuri's been a part of Viktor's team for about two years, and he's proven worthy of how useful he is to the clan and no one dares to question his place with how integral he is to the family. No one knows exactly his full background more than his association with the Japanese Yakuza and how he was "earned" by Viktor as a part of their alliance, and really no one has been interested to know.

Until now! Aqua doesn't recall speaking to him with more than two sentences, he's always been that shadow that speaks when spoken to, insightful enough to provide facts and information when needed, she knows Viktor values his opinions a lot too, to the point of standing the inconvenience of keeping a person who can't hurt a fly around him and handling the burden of his protection, because everyone is supposed to protect themselves in the bratva, even under the Pakhan's protection.

And here he is casually walking into the bedroom of their boss and not bothering with a knock. He's probably here to discuss business matters with Viktor, maybe he's allowed to with how much Viktor trusts him. Yet there's something very different about him right now, a strange aura about him, his posture is too upright, too different from the way he shrinks on himself when Viktor's having a meeting with the family. His steps are too confident. And his expression is alluring. 

Actually, she's never noticed how attractive he is before this moment. He's dressed for the party in a chic tux, dark hair slicked back and eyes glasses-free, too different from his usual college kid attire. He looks handsome and mature. And way unrecognizable.

" _ Vitya _ ?" She hears him call in utter shock. No one uses this diminutive to their boss other than his adoptive parents. Not even his closest associate, Chris. And this only means… 

She watches in bewilderment how he sits on the edge of the bed crossed legs, how he comfortably removes both his shoes and socks, which is extremely alarmingly weird, how he unties his bow tie too and opens the first few buttons of his shirt, how he runs a hand through his thick black hair. And it all falls in place. 

The lone star isn't too lonely after all. 

Viktor Nikiforov is having an affair with his male assistant. And she's probably the only human in the world who knows.

Wow! 

Despite the wrongness of the situation and the looming danger of being discovered with much greater consequences now, Aqua couldn't help but feel thrilled with the knowledge, to learn a whole different side she's never seen of the man that has always fascinated her. And maybe it bombs all her silly dreams and ineffective plans, but she's excited that her boss, the charming dangerous god, is doing something so ordinary as having… a lover? Is that how he is to him? A male lover. 

Gay? 

He's never stuck her as… Actually, Viktor never struck her as anything, never gave clues about his attractions, even with his sweet words and naughty looks, nothing seemed appealing to him. She just assumed...

"You're keeping me waiting…" Yuuri calls out again, this time his voice sounds almost threatening, and it tugs something inside her. He's allowed to address the Pakhan like this? When has she even heard his voice this loud? 

But her astonishment is nothing compared to her jaw falling to the ground when she sees what's in front of her, the view renders her speechless, it might be some visual hallucination, but it's too real. 

Viktor Nikiforov, Russia's deadliest man and one of the most vicious people in the world, the symbol of raw virility and manhood for her, the cold blooded murderer that doesn't know mercy, the man who gets the most powerful and influential people kneeling before him, comes out of the bathroom, fucking crawling on hands and knees on the floor, face coy and expression docile, and wearing fucking pink lingerie! 

She takes in the view bit by bit, the man who's kept a strict image of sophistication and seriousness, always dressed in perfectly tailored suits in the finest fabrics and the latest designs, or in tightly fitted dark attires for jobs sexier than hell, is now wearing the skimpiest pieces of lingerie barely covering the tattooed skin, adorned in pink and lace, see-through garments and thigh high stockings with garters, and Aqua is gone, because no matter how much she has seen in her life, Viktor Nikiforov is the most gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking person she's ever seen, and she's awfully confused. 

His hair is shiny and beautiful, flowing freely over his head, his face is faintly painted with soft shades of makeup, eyes lined and lips shimmering with pink, he's a fucking vision and she's too confused. 

He settles in front of Yuuri on the floor, legs folded underneath him and hands in his lap, eyes fixed to them. The most submissive pose a human can take. 

"I-I'm sorry, Master. I was preparing myself to look pretty for you." 

She's going bonkers, she's officially losing her mind, this can't be real, this must be a product of her sick imagination, but even her imagination isn't that sick. How is this even possible?

He's a fucking submissive! And his dom is none other than shy unassuming Katsuki Yuuri. In what world? 

"My Vitya is always so pretty for me. Come here sweet thing let me kiss you." Yuuri's voice is sexy and authoritative. His order is immediately obeyed and Viktor crawls fast to him like a puppy. It's so surreal to watch.

He gets on his knees and Yuuri lowers his head to capture his mouth with his, fervently kissing the Russian. Fuck, it's so hot to watch how steamy their kissing is, all tongues and teeth, Yuuri's tongue swipes Viktor's lips before forcing itself inside, thrusting in and out like fucking him, his hands roaming all over Viktor's bared skin, varying from soft caresses to rough groping, and Viktor squirms under his touch, writhing and whimpering into the invasive mouth covering his.

Yuuri breaks the kiss and follows it by tiny pecks all over Viktor's face while Viktor desperately chases after his lips to renew the kiss. But it's Yuuri in charge, and he gets to decide how it's done. 

"That doesn't mean I'm completely pleased with your behavior tonight, Vitya. You've been such a bad boy, do you really like to upset your Master?" 

Viktor quickly shakes his head, remorseful. "Absolutely no, Master, I'm deeply sorry I crossed the line. I'll be a better boy for you, please forgive me, please…" He rubs his hands together like a child, his desperation and remorse almost look too real, not just an act. It's very unsettling to watch how tight Yuuri's hold on him. 

Yuuri clicks his teeth. "Unfortunately, your bad behavior must be corrected with punishment. Sometimes I think there's no hope for you…" He says before he takes Viktor's face and kisses him brutally, harshly biting his lips to the point where Viktor cries out. Yuuri pairs deep kisses with cutting bites, he pulls away leaving Viktor with swollen bloodied lips, gasping for air and licking his lips clean. "I even think of giving up completely on you and finding a new good toy for me." 

Panic, fake or real, arises on Viktor's reddened face. "What? Master, please no, I beg you, don't leave me. I'm yours… only yours. Without you I'll be worthless and useless. Please, forgive me, I'll take all the punishment you give, but please forgive me, I won't do that again… please…" 

Yuuri sighs and shakes his head, reluctant. "I can't believe I always fall for your pretty begging," He grips Viktor's hair in his fist that Viktor hisses in pain. "But what can I say? How can I find a slut like you? Always ready to beg and plead so beautifully, always risking everything to please me anytime. Over here, sweet thing." He pats his thigh and Viktor moves at once, sprawling himself across Yuuri's lap and sticking his ass up in the air.

It still seems too surreal, an acid trip at a rave party ripping her off of sense and reason. Viktor's helplessly draped over Yuuri, wriggling his ass for him, every part of his body is spectacular, a perfect sculpture sculpted by the old masters, his ass is firm and generous, looking too delicious, his thighs and long legs are remarkable, and the whole pose is insanely hot. 

Yuuri's got a predatory look on his face, licking his lip as he stares intently at the body under his mercy. His hand rubs the firm globe of the sub, and Viktor sings in pleasure. 

"I see you've kept the plug in the entire time, you didn't take it off once, did you?" He asks as he fingers dip between his cheeks, clearly teasing the base sealing his hole.

"No, Master, just like you ordered me. I have kept it inside me for the whole party, not once I touched it." Viktor confesses and it earns a dark chuckle from Yuuri.

She remains incredulous of the whole thing, in what reality is this scene? Aqua is conflicted with so many thoughts and feelings, but the main take is that she can't look away, can't blink lest she misses the tiniest detail. She stares and watches like a hawk for the scene unfolding before her, questioning her sobriety and sanity every minute.

"Excellent, that's how I know I'll never find someone as wonderful and amazing as you, Vitya," He praises and swiftly pulls out the toy and Viktor screams, "Ah look at your greedy slutty whole, red and swollen and clenching around nothing, begging to be filled and fucked, ah you're leaking with my cum from earlier before the party, still the cumslut you are. Your whole body is a mess, Vitya…" 

Viktor whines as he frantically moves his lower half, bucking his hips and grinding himself to Yuuri's thighs, seeking for friction. And Yuuri tugs his hair harshly to the point of pulling his entire head back. 

"Nuh uh, stay put and don't move that body of a whore, Viktor, if you ruin my slacks with your fluids I'll make you pay. Understood?" He emphasizes his question with pushing the toy deep and hard into Viktor, earning a growl from Viktor as he struggles to stay still. 

"Y-yes, Master!" 

"Good boy." He pulls the toy out again then drives it in, and repeats again and again, fucking Viktor earnestly with the plug and Viktor takes it with stiffness while his eyes roll back, moans suppressed, "The best boy, so good for me, you just like to drive me mad. But the idea of  _ you _ ,  _ the mighty Viktor Nikiforov,  _ hosting a party and meeting the most powerful people in our circle with a fucking toy in your ass for hours,to keep in my seed, moving and walking so normally, is fantastic, they don't know how much of a whore you are... how you're a plaything for me to do what I please, right Vitya?"

"Ye-yes, Master! I'm… your whore, at your service nnnghh… anytime anywhere… ughhh...mmm..."

"Yet you seem to forget sometimes," Yuuri stops his ruthless fucking, pulling the plug completely out, then with no warning he raises his arm and forcefully his hand lands with a sharp slap on Viktor's flesh. The loud sound is flustring, even with their high tolerance to pain you can tell the slap is painful. Viktor responds with a broken moan, his toes curling and his body convulsing, hardly able to prevent himself from moving. 

"You go out and pretend you're the boss you've tricked them to be, everyone is under your feet," Another smack, "and you keep teasing me by flirting with everyone, giving out compliments and praises like its charity, and I remember every word you uttered to them, Vitya, every single one..." He hits again, and again, and again, hand landing on a different area each time, causing the flesh to ripple and painting it with his palm print, and Viktor screams, unbecoming and messy, face glistening with tears, damn! He's crying for real! The man who makes men crying for their lives is crying for getting spanked.

"You called Mila  _ too beautiful for the world _ ," He gives him another spank, "called Chris  _ particularly tempting tonight, _ " another, "called Katrina  _ a walking dream _ ," another, "called Anna  _ absolutely delectable,"  _

Aqua panics when she hears him utter her real name then land another smack on his backside, his voice sultry and full of menace, she doesn't hear what he says next but he's clearly memorized it very well and he's not letting Viktor get away with a thing. Seeing her feared boss being treated like this is definitely the greatest twist in her life, but seeing this side of the usually timid and reserved Yuuri is the highlight of the whole thing.

She watches him panting, gently rubbing his hand over the irritated angry skin, how many slaps did he give him? She stopped counting, but certainly too many…

"I know it's all part of your facade, I know you only belong to me…"

"Yours… Master… yours…"

"But I still must discipline you, I still need to remind you you're mine, my property, my name is engraved on your skin," he runs his finger over Viktor's tattooed lower back, tenderly tracing it, and even though she can't see from here it's clear his boss is stamped with his Master's name. "and sometimes I keep thinking, what if I let them all know that I own you, the living legend Viktor Nikiforov is a slave to his assistant, a very beautiful and obedient pleasure toy, I thought about ripping your clothes in front of them and showing them you're mine, taking you in front of them, and let them watch as I fuck you like my personal fuckhole, let them know how much of a slut you're for me… Would you like that, Viktor?"

Viktor gasps for air, body vibrating with evident pleasure, his mouth opens and after several attempts he manages to slur, "Yes sirrr, yesss… very much, I… need the world… to know… I'm Master Katsuki's pet,"

"Good boy, so good, the best for me," Yuuri bends down to scatter kisses all over his abused ass, Viktor mewls, flourishing under the softer treatment. "I've done enough of your punishment, you won't be able to sit for a few days, can't wait to watch you struggle in front of your dangerous people." He snickers with true joy. "Now time for your reward, because you're still the best boy!" 

"Yes M-Master, thank you so much…" 

Yuuri flips him on his back, still sprawled across his legs, and her eyes widen when she sees the impressive bulge uncontained by the ruined damp panties, his tip is peeking out of the garment and leaking profusely, and Aqua salivates at the view.

"Oh look how exciting how are, you still ruined my pants, Vitya," Yuuri scolds him halfheartedly, then he takes his length in his hand, freeing it out of his panties and pumping it several times before slapping it non gently, and Viktor's entire body shake as he lets out an obscene moan, "so messy…" he repeats it and Viktor's expression gets more ecstatic, obviously too stimulated, "so wet and hard for me, beautiful. Get down Vitya!" 

Viktor moves shakingly like his body is made of jelly, bones molten and joints inarticulate, he barely goes back to his first position, struggling between keeping his posture upright and sitting on his sore ass, he looks completely ruined and it's a sight to behold. 

Yuuri gets up and pats his head, then walks to the nightstand next to the bed to retrieve some stuff from there, most prominently what appears to be a black leather collar with a golden chain attached as a leash, which Viktor eyes with genuine excitement and extends his neck forward, like a true puppy, his eagerness makes Yuuri laugh. 

"Are you happy Vitya?" He puts on the collar around the neck presented for him.

Viktor nods with a face splitting grin. "Yes, Master, very! I'm your pet, please use me as you please." 

Yuuri digs his fingers into the thick silver and pulls hard, tugging the leash at the same time that Viktor's forced to tilt his head back to look up to him. "So pretty, sweet thing…" Viktor purrs at the praise and his smile is even wider, his breathing is still ragged and his tongue hangs out of his mouth as his eyes fix on Yuuri's tinted crotch, so Yuuri smirks down at him, "So needy.."

He makes a quick work of his slacks button and zipper, and his cock springs out, huge and engorged that Viktor practically drools. Understandable, Aqua totally understands, these many minutes into her discovery of this whole new person she's getting to know are wild, the stammering reluctant employee has her boss on leash quite literally, he stands there with his member thick and proud between his legs, in utter control with a domineering air around him, she drools all the same as Viktor.

His mouth is halfway open when Yuuri shoves his entire length inside the wet heat with a groan, Viktor chokes with his throat booking to swallow the whole length, does every effort to take it all, hands clinging to Yuuri's backside. "I could let you savor it the way you like, but I feel generous tonight so I'll fuck your mouth at once, Vitya." Yuuri says breathlessly then takes a fistful of silver and doesn't waste any time.

His hips set to work, thrusting vigorously in and out of Viktor's helpless mouth, making his own obscene sounds in between his praising mumbling as he gets lost in the haze of pleasure, sweaty and breathy, eyes dark with lust and he watches intently his boytoy getting ruined. He only increases his pace, deepens his thrusts, barely pulling out of Viktor to give him the slightest breath, he looks every bit of monstrous and devilish, the incarnation of sin.

And Viktor is utterly surrendered to the ruthless exploitation, hanging onto Yuuri's body like he'll collapse if he lets go, unbelievably pliant and passive. Yuuri's grip on his hair must be too stinging, and the collar around his neck tugged to the maximum digs into his skin that it'll surely leave a mark, no wonder Viktor's fond of turtlenecks and scarves in his daily wear. His face is discolored with the lack of air reaching his system with Yuuri stuffing his airway with cock, wet with an endless stream of tears and saliva, he's what lust might look like as a human.

But no he's no human, he's a pleasure object under Yuuri's service. And the contradiction between this image and what he mostly appears to be is what makes it more exciting. Aqua regains her self consciousness for a moment to ponder her situation, she's not allowed to be here, to witness this forbidden affair of her respected boss actively stripped of all he possesses of dignity, she must look away. 

But she doesn't. 

She is simply incapable of not watching the sinful act, getting aroused by it, biting her own lip with no awareness until she tastes blood, she can't help it that it's so enticing that she would literally pay for it, watching her submissive boss face fucked by his inferior, Aqua is too thrilled.

It's thrilling watching how Yuuri's hips stutter, his he pulls his soaked hardness out of Viktor's coughing mouth while grasping his head, how he gives it a couple of pumps and sputters with cum all over Viktor's immovable face and hair, how Viktor drops his ached jaw to receive an much of Yuuri's seed inside. He proceeds to immediately gather some of the cum with his hand and greedily licks it like a feast, not breaking eye contact with Yuuri who watches him with a satisfied smirk. 

"Does it taste good, love?"

"So good, Master. Thank you for the delicious meal." Viktor rasps, scarcely able to talk, he's so worn out and happy while he licks his fingers like a kitten.

"Good boy, you deserve it!" Yuuri says and bends down to take Viktor's swollen lips with his, passionately kissing him while brushing his hair. And it's surprisingly so sweet. 

He stands tall, put together again, still fully dressed apart from the half hard cock peeking out of his pants. "You look stunning, love, especially with this…" and by this he points with his foot to Viktor's own leaking hardness, still out of his panties and unsatisfied, so he extends his foot to touch the twitching cock and makes Viktor moan the highest he could, squirming at the simple touch. 

In seconds Yuuri ghostly moves to tie Viktor's hands behind his back with the chain leash attached to his neck collar, incapacitating the man further under his mercy, doing so while showering Viktor's neck and nape with open mouthed kisses and adoring licks and heated bites. He does it with reverence that is akin to worshipping, and maybe he's not just about humiliating the Pakhan, Yuuri does everything with fervent passion, he ties Viktor and his hands intimately caresses every accessible part of his body, paired with his lips, making Viktor melt into a puddle of goo.

"How I dream of tying you so badly in front of your enemies that have their knees shaking when they hear your name, showing how beautifully obedient and weak you are for me..." Yuuri sings to his ear and kisses him one last time before getting up above him, assessing with his eyes. 

"So beautiful, sweet thing, so brilliant and all mine, under my feet…" He emphasizes with his foot raised in Viktor's face. Viktor jumps on his foot, kissing in total yielding. "If they see you like this, no one will ever believe…" He huffs a laugh and Viktor nods hard. 

"Master, please… I-I need…"

"What do you want, Vitya, let me hear your voice." 

"I… need to cum… please, Master, please… I can't…"

"You've earned it, love, you've earned it." And Yuuri lands his foot in between Viktor's thighs, stepping cruelly on Viktor's dick that he shrieks. "What a delightful voice, let me hear you out, sweet thing."

Viktor responds with sweet wails as Yuuri grinds his foot to the poor man's oversensitive cock, and it seems to have a particularly rich effect on him.

"So close, so close… can I...?" 

Yuuri digs his heel deeper and Viktor hardly able to balance himself with his hands bound behind his back, fucking himself uncontrollably against his dom's languid strokes.

"Ask properly for permission, Viktor." 

"May I… cum, my Master? Please, please…" His urgency is so hot that it makes Yuuri smile in approval.

"Yes, you may, love." 

Viktor humps the torturing foot like his life depended on it and explodes with a scream, painting his dom's foot with white, it's quite the visual, Aqua doesn't think she's ever anything sexier than her boss coming to climax. 

Yuuri clicks his tongue, shaking head in disappointment. "Look how messy you are, Vitya, messy boy…" he puts down his tainted foot and presents it to Viktor with a clear command. "Clean up your mess."

Viktor, who's still recovering from the bliss of his orgasm, extends his body like a slithering snake, grovelling on his Master's foot with admirable gracefulness, ass up in the air and back amazingly curved, struggling to maintain his balance with his chest planted to the floor while his hands are bound behind his back, it's still unthinkable that this man got men kneeling at his feet begging for their own lives, insanely absurd and erotic. 

Like a starving man he diligently devours Yuuri's filthy limb with more fervor than before, making whiney wet sounds.

Yuuri hums in approval, chuckling slightly. "You're such a cumslut, Viktor, so gluttonous even for your own. But I bet mine tastes better you wanna be so stuffed full of it until you're bloated, right?" He lifts his foot slowly and Viktor can hardly tilt his neck to reach him, but he succeeds as he gladly suckles at Yuuri's toes and eats it all up. However, Yuuri not so violently kicks his face back, fluttering him. "Speak when you're spoken to, Viktor, where are your manners?" 

"I sincerely apologize, Master. Yes, Master, your cum is the most delicious thing in the world, I want to be full of it until I'm bursting. I… I want-need you… to impregnate me with your previous seed, Master." 

Shit! When she thinks it can't get wilder they just exceed her expectations. Why does this usually cringey statement sounds hot as fuck with Viktor saying It? 

Yuuri smiles sinisterly. "I thought you would never ask." He then quickly gets rid of every article of clothes on him and stands proudly like the day he was born, and damn… he's truly ripped. Body godlike and so well defined with muscles and contour, tattoos extending all over the expanse of his skin, like Viktor's skin, it's decorated with scars and histories unknown to her or to anyone else, how the hell has he been hiding all this? Katsuki Yuuri must be the actor of the decade. 

"Anything to say, Vitya?" 

"Yes, Master. You're the hottest person I've ever seen, I can't look away," Viktor's genuinely salivating right now, chin glistening with drool. "I'm so lucky I belong to you, and so honored you choose me, I hope I'm being a good slave for your unlimited pleasure, sir."

"Oh Viktor, you have no idea. Stay down." Yuuri encircles Viktor's pliant body like a fox, then settles down behind him, and Viktor turns his head to look at him and notices how intense his gaze is on his presented rear. So Viktor, like the good sub he is, starts to smoothly wiggle his ass like a dance, raising it closer to Yuuri's face while opening his legs further apart, body speaking louder than words how desperate he is.

"You're so pretty, Vitya, so pretty and mine…" his hand kneads at the ripe flesh before him, the skim is still red and angry with his palm marks, and Yuuri seemingly loves his handiwork, appreciating it with hands and sight. "You're even dressed so prettily for me Vitya, you've worn this the whole day for me, even when you were killing Ilya and his sons under your suit, how I wished we were alone with them so I could have just ripped up your clothes fucked you silly in front of his homophobic ass then slayed him and fucked you again over his dead body…"

"Wouldn't be the… first time, M-Master... it's certainly nice to be the last thing they see before they fuck off for good," a broken giggle, "it's almost like they freak out about the fact I'm gay more than their impending death…"

Wait…

Wait a minute…

What? 

Aqua would be amused at the humor of it or would be amazed by their graphic exchange, however none of that has the effect compared to the piece of information she's just concluded…

Yuuri is Eros! 

_ I wished we were alone… _ He means her, it was her, Viktor, and Yuuri… as Eros. And it all falls in place. Yuuri following Viktor like his shadow pretending to be his innocent employee while being his special anonymous partner, the similarity in their physique, his voice when Eros rarely speak, his scarred body and old injuries, being a former member of the Yakuza, his whole persona… actually which one is the persona? He's a chameleon who plays the role so impressively. She's not sure anymore which revelation is more mind-blowing, this night has been a lot…

And it's far from over.

She can think of the purpose of the whole thing later, right now she's got to focus on the epic she's here to witness. The wrecking of Viktor Nikiforov by Japan's greatest love/murder machine, no wonder he's named Eros, it all makes sense.

Yuuri laughs at Viktor's remark, clutches the two rippling globes of Viktor's willing bottom, tongue swiping his lips in hunger, "I hate that I have to do this, but it's ruined anyway…" and instantly he rips them thin damp panties apart and the graters belt, and Viktor is laid completely exposed to him, leaving the pink stockings and bra on. "better."

Viktor's neck could be almost severed by how much he's twisting it to get a better look at his man running hands and tongue on his meat, he pushes his ass back to Yuuri to offer it begging for more, and he's too impatient that Yuuri rolls his eyes and gives him a good slap demanding him to be still. His teeth sink into the supple flesh, leaving marks of property all over the sore ass, Viktor scandalously screams each time the pain bites, seemingly ecstatic and wanting. 

He knocks on the floor so hard with his fist when Yuuri finally buries his face between his cheeks, tongue teasing the surely throbbing hole begging to be abused. Yuuri is clearly inside Viktor, licking and fucking and spitting his already loose heat, preparing it for what to come, no pun intended, and he's immensely enjoying it that he occasionally grunts and moans eating his lover out. He's so enthusiastic that Viktor keeps writhing and bitching and begging, pushing his ass back to be fully consumed by Yuuri, with his cock hanging dripping between thighs.

Yuuri finally gives him a rest and moves away a bit that Viktor immediately protests, so Yuuri presses a kiss at the bottom of his spine to calm him and promises he's back in a moment. And he's just taking the bottle of lube from the bed and goes back behind Viktor, spreading a generous amount over his length and stroking himself before mounting Viktor and entering with full force that his lover screams.

"Fuck, Yuuri, so good, so good…" It's surprising to hear him say his name, "please Yuuri fuck me, fuck me hard…" 

"Yes, love…" Yuuri peppers his back with kisses and he doesn't seem to bother with the loss of title, tenderly caressing and kissing his back with endless affirmations, while steadily pounding the Pakhan into the ground with growing force. "Cum like this my love, show me how good I fuck you." 

In the matter of minutes Yuuri's vigorously fucking Viktor, thrashing his body with his own mindless movement, he's going as fast as he manages, plunges as deep as he could, Viktor's bent body with his tied hand is like a puppet underneath him, Yuuri clawing at him like a prey to a predator, there's no escape for Viktor, only pleasure after pleasure.

The sound of skin slapping skin and wetness mixed with their combined cries and moans sets fire to the body, the voyeur in the weaponry closet captivated by the scene of raw passion and heated bonding. If she's a creature of water, Aqua they call her, she's boiling hot to steam, wanton igniting inside her. Envy too, not sure of which one, the Pakhan fucked silly or his Master fucking hard, she just feels terribly excluded, as she must be. That's what she gets for breaking the laws, the laws of her people of course.

"I-I'm so close, mmmm… Master, ah fuck, fuck…" Viktor keeps cursing as Yuuri quickens the pace, is Viktor even going to survive this? "P-please…" his words muffle and distort the permission he's pleading for.

"Go on, sweet doll, cum for me." Few seconds later Viktor screams as he spills, milky streaks dirtying the floor under him, and Yuuri doesn't show a sign of slowing down until it becomes too overwhelming for Viktor. 

"I can't… I can't, too s-s-sensitive…" His eyes well with tears, face too red as blood, Viktor's thoroughly wrecked, and Yuuri just gets off it, going forever with his questionably persistent stamina, is he even human?

Suddenly, Yuuri stops, it comes out of nowhere with no indication that he's remotely done. His cock is out and shivering, waiting for the warmth of its sleeve again. Yuuri sits back and gathers what's left of Viktor closer to him, Viktor's like a doll in his hands, flexible and helpless, his hands still behind his back restrained by the leash attached to his suffocating collar, but Yuuri undoes his restrained and Viktor's free again, rolling his s

shoulders in pain, drowsy and still crying from the overstimulation. 

Yuuri puts him in his lap, Viktor's arms loop around his neck as he straddles him, stockings adorned legs wrapped around Yuuri's slim waist, he settles again on his cock with a hiss, and needless to say, he starts moving lazily like he's falling in stupor m, fucking himself on Yuuri's legendary hardness. 

"No, love, move like the  _ slut _ you are, make me cum!" Yuuri murmurs, weirdly sweeter and gentler. Viktor obeys and practically jumps up and down the cock, Yuuri attacks his neck with kisses and marks, making it his duty to appreciate every inch of the exposed skin, and murmurs sweet nothings all the while. He then easily tears off Viktor's sexy bra and exposes his muscular chest, Yuuri drinks it all in like he's found a treasure. 

His hands find their way on Viktor's chest, groping not so gently and testing their firmness before he traces each of his nipples and coaxes them into hardness. Yuuri takes one of his nipples into his mouth, latching and suckling at the sensitive bud it drives Viktor mad, going relentlessly at the man holding him. "Vkusno!" He says and continues to ravish his tits, enraptured by the act. 

Yuuri continues to pay extensive attention to the ripe berries for his pleasure, driving hard into Viktor and they both move in tandem. 

"I'm cumming… I'm cumming…" Viktor warns urgently, so Yuuri takes his jumping cock in his hand and jacks him off through his orgasm, splattering them both with his cum. Viktor doesn't pause for a breath, eager to get his man off too. Shortly after, Yuuri moans around his chest, body stiffens and hips going crazily until he's at the edge, cumming inside Viktor.

The two of them collapse on the floor as one mass of entangled lipa and fused bodies, falling in each other's embrace, breathing each other's air in unison, and they stay like this for a while. 

"I love you… I love you so much, Yuuri! I love you so much..." His voice is barely audible, yet it echoes in the spacious room, traveling through the air to her ears, like a prayer. And Aqua realizes how painfully sincere and gentle it is, how this man she never knew any of this aspect of him is utterly in love, real love, something mythical in her book, an urban legend…

Yuuri kisses his forehead, then takes his hand and kisses the back and the palm, the knuckles and each fingertip. He shifts slightly to lie on top of him, still lodged inside Viktor that a tremor runs through him, Yuuri scatters loving lingering kisses. His treatment is overwhelmingly affectionate, gets Aqua's heart racing in her chest, whatever happened for the last hour doesn't hold a candle to the sight before her right now, it's just so… beautiful. 

Somehow, Yuuri manages to get to his feet with Viktor hanging to his front like an adorable koala, she can't believe she's calling the Pakhan of Russia's most reputable crime syndicate an _ adorable koala,  _ what's even more unbelievable is Yuuri's fascinating stamina, his ability to get up and walk with his cock still tucked inside Viktor's hole. 

He gently places them in the bed, pressed together and unbreakable, Yuuri still on top of him, gently brushing his soaked fringe off his face and grazing his nose to Viktor's, every small action radiating with pure love and affection. 

"Yuuri… Yuurimmmm..." Viktor moans his name religiously when their connecting pelves rock together in a telling movement.  _ Are you kidding me?  _ Aqua thinks when she sees them going at it again… already! 

"Vitya, my love, all mine and mine…" Yuuri murmurs in reverence, his moves less erratic and frantic, more languid and slow, taking his time, not fucking but making sweet heartfelt love to the intoxicated man. "You know I love you so much, right? I love you the most…" Yuuri accentuates his words with vowing kisses, tenderly cupping Viktor's wet face, wet with renewed tears, this time the pearly tears coming from emotion not arousal. 

"I always ask you this… but promise to never leave me, Yuuri…"

"I'll always promise you no matter how many times you ask. You know I'll never leave your side, Viktor… I'm your shadow… the air in your lungs… the blood in your veins… I'm inside you, I'm you..." He kisses each teardrop, his wet eyelashes, his closed lids, in between his brows, all over his forehead, everywhere on his filthy face, he kisses and adores and murmurs reassuring promises…

Viktor is more complex than anyone would think, he's constantly asking for reassurance, for security, he's running a whole crime organization, yet he needs to be protected, taken care of, and Yuuri does it with love, promising to protect him until the last moment of his life, and it makes Viktor weeps harder… because how close this moment is, how the danger is always looming and lurking, threatening to be put an end with any moment in the godless life they lead.

Eventually their amorous dance comes to a halt with their calm climax. Yuuri pulls the soft covers of their bed to keep them warm and cozy, Viktor is out of the world, indulging to Yuuri's postcoital care, and Yuuri, very different now from the intimidating sex deity he was a while before, acts like a doting lover, pampering Viktor and providing affection and safety to the endearing man, ending it with cuddles.

Now more than ever, she feels like prying on something intimate and sacred, the satisfaction of knowledge is brushed aside with regret. She never has any regret or remorse, not when this is her life occupation, she shouldn't function like humans, but this whole trip set fire to her soul. 

Because right now, they're no longer a mafia boss and a disguised Hitman, they're not a lustrous master and a submissive slave, they're just two men in love, embracing each other with unconditional devotion, seeking warmth and comfort in each other, in their sparkling gazes and intimate gestures and calm sighs. And she'll be damned if she makes mockery of something like this, of how human the man she's long looked up to and admired is. 

She understands. Understands the connotations of this dynamic between them, it's more than mere desire, it's a way to cope, for Viktor, who is bearing a mountain of burden upon his shoulder, who's leading numerous people through and out of life. And being with Yuuri, surrendered and carefree, at his care and mercy, to serve and please, this whole thing is the way he can get a break, to rest his huge burdens for sometime, to disassociate from this world of violence to a smaller safer world of violent delights. And Yuuri is his rest from the brutal reality...

Which really drives her back into reality. There's no way she can escape now, water her ass, not when two seasoned first class hunters like Viktor Nikiforov and Eros are the subject to her lurking. She doesn't stand a chance. She doubts their sleeping would be so stable that they won't hear her silent steps and held breath, she even doubts they're completely unaware of her very existence right now. 

Should she just… walk out in front of them? Maybe she'll just die.

Man, the consequences to her unforgivable action! The weight of reality is taking a toll on her. Maybe she's really going to die, and she can't even defend herself.

"Vitya, bath!" She hears Yuuri command in his authoritative voice. To which Viktor replies with a humorous whine.

"Can't move, you broke me, Yuuri. Take full responsibility." Viktor sounds sleepy, and despite his more assertive tone, it's not like his usual boss tone, more like bratty and spoiled.

"Fine, I'll carry you." And he does, out of bed carrying Viktor bridal style that Viktor swoons at him.

"Wow, amazing Yuuri, so strong!"

Yuuri laughs, it's different from the usual arrogant chuckles he used earlier, this is more sincere, full of sunshine. "They call you Russia's ice king when you're just a princess in disguise."

"I can be a king and a princess, Yuuri, depending on the situation." Viktor pouts and Yuuri laughs again, kissing his pout as they disappear into the other room containing the bathroom. 

Aqua's mind quickly recounts the incredibly unbelievably wild incidents of this strange strange night. The man whose name sends fear into the bodies and minds of the grandest men in the world, is a docile princess under the utter control and power of a man who's just not anything he appears to be. Even if she's dumb enough to expose such a secret no will believe her and they'll send her straight to a mental institution before spewing more of this bullshit. 

But she has no time for bewilderment and disbelief, she's drained with exhaustion like she's run a deadly marathon while murdering opponents, running for her life, she hasn't done anything other than standing trapped and witnessing the hottest night of her life. Why is she so tired?

However, no time for exhaustion either. It's her only opportunity to sneak outside and find some way to relocate to the north pole undercover after changing her identity and abandoning her whole life. It's the only way to escape the humiliation of facing her boss after this night and escaping his inevitable punishment.

With wavering confidence, she hesitantly steps outside and takes a deep breath, damn this experience has definitely humbled her down.Aqua feels like her heart pounding in her chest so loud it'll draw attention to her, her tentative steps are deafening to her ears. She's so getting caught…

"Anna." The voice… the voice. Guttural and penetrating. She stops in her tracks once she hears her name called by Yuuri, no wonder Victor is throwing everything away and subbing for him.

She reluctantly turns to him, attempting to keep her nerves, she might has been caught, but that shouldn't undermine her confidence, albeit there's an intimidating halo around Yuuri now, he's no longer the person he was few hours ago, and he doesn't bother with softening his looks or honeying his voice. He's standing with a towel wrapped around his lower half, at least age doesn't have to confront him in his nakedness.

"I suppose you have a reasonable explanation for why you're here."

Should she just grovel the way he apparently likes? 

"Actually… no." She doesn't have to lie. "I do have an explanation, it's just not… reasonable."

Yuuri chuckles humorlessly, shaking his head. "I've always thought you're a special one. No wonder you're his favorite lurker." 

She doesn't know how to reply to this. What does this mean? And why is he impossible to read right now? He used to be like an open book just a few hours ago, how can a person change so drastically? And she thought she had seen everything!

"How much trouble am I in?"

Yuuri looks thoughtfully at her, tilting his head. "Only the trouble of getting us out of your head." He winks at her, mirroring Viktor's signature move, and she feels her soul levitate.

Aqua laughs in relief, then frowns. "I apologize deeply for breaching the boss' privacy."

"So you came to beg him to  _ fuck _ you?" It caught her off guard to hear Yuuri speak like this, words poisonous and aimed at her heart. He's got this patronizing smirk on his face, like he's dealing with a loser. He steps closer to her, eyes gleaming with something unnamed. "Because you know now that it's technically impossible."

She should feel offended, vengeful toward his remark, but she only feels hypnotized by his heavy presence. Maybe he feels threatened, he has no idea she is rooting for them. 

"No, that's not why I came here. And I know for sure that it's impossible-"

"Good," he interrupts her, walking into his space and taking her chin between his fingers. "now you should tell your other friends to give it a rest to this whole bet thing, you know it's just not gonna work, and  _ I don't share _ . They're lucky I let them hang alive with their half-moon eyes and filthy minds considering my Viktor."

She nods wordlessly, speechless by his knowledge. Damn. They're so awfully dumb. 

"You may leave now." 

Her ego though… She doesn't want to leave before having the last word. The whole situation is too bizarre, and she doesn't want to leave like a sore loser, after all she still has obtained some very precious knowledge. 

Yuuri turns to walk away, so it's her chance, "And you don't have to worry about… what I've seen tonight. You know I can keep a secret." 

He looks back at her, "Oh I  _ know _ you'll take this secret to the grave, Anna." 

Aqua swallows at the veiled threat. Does she mean she's already on death line or it's just a way to make sure she doesn't say a word? She's on thin ice, anyway, and for sure she's not having much power over them. What's the point of this secrecy anyway? 

"What's the point?" She finds herself asking. Yuuri looks at her quizzically, her question is vague. "Of all these secrets?"

" _ Yuuuuuuri _ !" Viktor chirps from the bathroom, bubbly and too sugary, it's a tone she's never heard before this night, much like everything. 

"Coming, love!" Yuuri calls back, then looks back at her. "Oh just to keep things exciting." 

What? That's it? The answer is… anticlimactic to say the least.

"Maybe we just like a shocked audience from time to time." 

Oh…

" _ Come on, Yuuri… tell Aqua good night already _ !" Viktor's shouting is so clear. Wait, has he heard them or…?

"You heard the boss, Anna, good night. I hope you had a good show from the weapons." He flashes her one last smug smile and leaves.

_ Of course. _

Of course they  _ knew _ , of course! 

Fuck! Anna is a mere drop of water in the ocean and she's completely drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> -seriously guys don't even waste your time thinking, just thinking... No one is ever going to win this bet, impossible 
> 
> -aqua, what do you know exactly and won't tell to us?
> 
> -i know for sure that no one on earth stands a chance with boss
> 
> The end 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this piece of filth, thank you for reading I really would love to read your comments and feedback and questions because I believe some stuff might have been left unanswered


End file.
